Jedi On The Run
by boba772
Summary: This is my first Star Wars fanfic, we have had it sitting around for a while, and have decided to publish it. It is a one shot, and even though you don't find out who the mane character is until the end, it should be obvious early on who it is. I usually would stay in canon, but I wanted to try this one with one of my favourate characters. So yeah, enjoy.


She moved through the streets, trying to keep light on her toes. It was not easy, being a Jedi after this happened. This plague that has whipped out all of her friends and pretty much everyone she had ever known. Some may have survived. Hopefully masters Kenobi and Skywalker among them. "Hopefully," she thought, "I will see them once again."

Only weeks after the Chancellor of the Republic, Palpatine, overthrew the Jedi and declared himself Emperor, she figured that almost all of the Jedi had been whipped out. Tera Sinube had been outnumbered by many clone troopers, like the ones she had used to call friends. Mace Windu had been murdered by the Emperor, Barriss had been shot by a tank on Felucia from the rumours she had heard, and master Plo had been shot down over Cato Neimoidia. Now, this young Jedi was all alone in the streets of the city wide planet known as Couruscant. She used to be able to call it home. Now, all she wanted was to leave.

Now, she was being hunted by clone troopers herself. She had been on the run for a week now and finally had a lead on how to get off of this planet. Of course though, that was not likely. Palpatine's new Sith apprentice, which she had only heard of, was chasing Jedi down on this planet. They called him Vader.

As she ran through the streets, trying to get to her destination, she came across a few squads of Clone Troopers who were trying to hunt down the remaining Jedi. She easily snuck past them, as she was so small and fast. She did have the best training after all. Her master was always there when she needed help, and even after this purge, she had intended to find her old master. If she did, maybe they could start up a rebellion to stop the clones and the Emperor.

The young Jedi had finally made it to the hanger where her ship was waiting to take her off world. Finally, she would feel a little bit safer. She entered the metal dome where the ship was.

"Dicer, I am here. Is the ship ready to…" she never finished her sentence. There was blood all over the floor. She then felt, through the Force, that there was a danger behind her. She grabbed her hidden lightsabor, activated it, and turned to block a blaster shot that would have otherwise hit her square in the face. She deflected a few more shots before bringing the trooper closer with the Force, impaling him with her lightsabor. She then turned around to see many more clones behind her. And, to her shock, the one who was leading them was the clone she was closest to. Her jaw almost dropped. She kept her lightsabors out in a defensive form.

"Commander, what is wrong? Do we fire?" The trooper asked his commander.

"No, do not fire yet, Tup." The Commander replied. "Put your weapons down, Jedi." The commander ordered. He was holding a blaster in one hand and his helmet in the other.

"No, commander, I will not." The young women replied.

"Put them down now, or we will be forced to kill you!" He called.

"No!" She shouted back. She had nothing more to say to him.

"I did not want to do this, not with you." The Commander turned around and looked at his men. He nodded, and they all aimed their weapons. He put on his helmet, readied his blasted, and then shouted "Fire!"

The young Jedi started to deflect the shots, and tried to bounce a few back. She saw one trooper hit the floor, and then another, and then another. Then, a trooper came out with a rocket. Her eyes widened, and she dove, barely missing the rocket. She kept deflecting the shots, and was getting tired really fast. How much longer could she do this?

Then, something changed. Maybe it was the atmosphere, maybe it was the planet, and maybe it was all in her mind.

"Commander, halt firing and return to base." A deep, calm voice ordered the clones.

"But, sir, she is a Jedi and we nee…" The commander started to argue, but the calm voiced man looked at him, and cut him off.

"Do as I say, Commander!" He threatened.

"Yes, lord Vader." He said, and they left.

Lord Vader?!

"You are strong, young Jedi. You have survived weeks of this hunt." Vader chimed.

"You! You are the reasons that everyone I know is gone! You massacred all of my friends, all of my loved ones!" The young Jedi replied to the Sith Lord.

"No, little one. It is the Jedi's fault. They betrayed the Chancellor, betrayed the republic. " He tried to argue the situation from his viewpoint.

"That's a lie! The Jedi are hero's! They would never try to assassinate the Chancellor unless they had a reason. Which they did, he is a Sith lord! Just like you!" She threw back at him.

"You are misguided, young one." He told her.

"Why, why are you doing this? Why are you killing Jedi?"

"We went over this, they betrayed the Republic."

"Why have you not killed me yet, then?"

"Because you are not a threat."

"I am more dangerous than you think. My master trained me well, and I will put an end to…" She started, but then saw that the man in the black armour was walking away. She activated her lightsabor, and charged him. He turned to her, lifted his hand, and threw her across the room.

"You were trained well, little one. But you are not match for the dark side, and you pose no threat to me. Now, I have other, more pressing matters to attend to, like killing more Jedi." He responded, in his calm, monotone voice.

She activated her lightsabors again, and got in a defensive position, bent down ready to jump at him.

"Stand down, Snips." He said. He looked back at her one last time, then exited the building.

"Snips" she thought. She fell to her knees, dropped her now deactivated lightsobor, and started to cry.


End file.
